


The Promise

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Red Sky, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Sam while on K'tau. Oneshot.
Kudos: 4





	The Promise

K'tau.

Yet one of many planets we've visited but this is different.

We bypassed some of the protocols to come here and in doing so, we unknowingly ended up dooming the planet.

Essentially, because of us, this planet and its inhabitants will die.

If I'd known this was going to happen, I never would have dialed the address. 

Never.

To say I feel guilty is a huge understatement.

But I won't sit back and let the planet suffer for our mistake.

No.

If we can get the Asgard to fix this problem, then everything's going to be OK.

If they refuse to, then we'll have to take matters into our own hands and fix it ourselves.

Besides, it's my fault.

I just hope I can find a way to solve this problem.

If I don't, then K'tau will be no more.

Until then, I need to get to work.

And hope that I can save the day just like I always do.

**Fin**


End file.
